


We Were Sisters

by ncfan



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Estrangement, Gen, POV Female Character, Sibling Death, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Satine died, her eyes burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Sisters

Bo-Katan used to hate her sister. Satine: the one who’d walked away. She’d named her deserter and hated her.

It took years, but hatred withered and even anger cooled (Maybe when Satine had seen her alive and wept). Satine had just been a kid; she couldn’t be expected to act like an adult. But through all of that, Bo-Katan had never really forgiven her sister. There was no room in her heart for forgiveness.

She learned Satine was dead and her eyes burned. Maybe there was room in her heart to mourn.

(She’d still tell herself it was the smoke.)


End file.
